Just This Once
by emptyelvisx
Summary: Where Ichigo breaks Orihime's kitchen rule. One Shot.


_*casually blows the dust off my account*_

 _Don't mind me, i'm just trying to get back into my groove._

 _2016 has not been my year; a mix of anxiety, depression and failing school has put a serious damper on my writing but i'm honestly trying. Hoping to update Just Friends this month, my muse and my mind are at war with what to write._

 _To everyone sending me messages and support and reviews for all my other stories, if you read this I got serious love for ya. To all that are reading any of my stuff for the first time I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

She'd always had a thing for that annoying k-pop music. But he loved her for it, especially when she chose to do some of the sexy choreography that most of the songs went with. Even though half the songs drove him nuts. Especially the ones by those boy groups she fawned over with no shame in front of him. He knew he didn't really have a reason to be jealous but still, it's the principle of it all.

She had a thing for baking too. He had absolutely no issue with that. Her hobby of eating weird things turned into her career, after the trial high school years of tomato and strawberry muffins she now had her own bakery. He'd gladly die of high cholesterol or heart failure from eating all the sweet delicacies she made now compared to back then.

Lately, her wardrobe had been going through a metamorphosis and currently he was at a war with himself between throwing a robe over her and hiding her away or throwing her down on the table and fucking her until they both passed out.

Yep, Ichigo would consider himself in quite the bind. Right now, he was being hit from all angles of the things that he found most attractive about his girlfriend of 4 years. He'd just come in from his shift at the hospital after 14 long hours -interning can be a bitch- and he was dog tired until he stepped into the kitchen. The music was loud but that didn't really contribute to his sudden state of awareness, it was Orihime.

For one, she was in a crop top, the shortest pair of shorts he'd ever seen anywhere and on top of that a pair of high heels that made her already long legs go on for an extra few more miles. When did she even start to wear heels? She was always a klutz, she tripped over air on an almost daily basis. And she was dancing to the song while adding icing on top of her cupcakes. The song changed from Miniskirt- don't ask him how he knew the names, he had his reputation among the boys to uphold- and start on Mama Mia- He was admittedly a huge fan of Kara, don't judge him though, they just crawled into his heart and caught him by surprise.

She started on the dance for that too, back still turned and the icing placed on the counter as she attempted the vogue-esque moves that the video had. She toppled a little and he smirked, coming up behind her and grabbing her by the hips. She jumped and started to struggle against his grip but relaxed slightly upon realizing who it was.

"Ichigo! You scared me!"

"Well I wouldn't have if you'd listened for once and not turned the music up so loud," he chastised her playfully.

His hands roamed up her stomach but she slapped them away. "Ichigo stop it! I need to finish these muffins and you're distracting me!"

He ignored her and pecked her on the mouth, "How was your day?"

She relaxed in his hold some more and launched into her day of events.

"Well I went to lunch with Ran and Nel and Rukia, then we went shopping, then I had to go get the cake stuff cuz I have an order in for tomorrow and- Ichigo we can't do this right now we're in the kitchen! Plus you just got back from work! You're insatiable!"

In the middle of her story he'd started to kiss along her neck and jaw and somehow she'd magically ended up on the counter with her legs around his waist.

"Don't you need to sleep? You've had a long day," she asked breathlessly, half pushing him away, half grasping at his shirt.

"I do but there's a more pressing need at the moment that you can help me deal with, where did you get these shorts?" he asked, fiddling with some of the loose threads on said shorts.

"I bought them, we were having lunch on the boardwalk and Rangiku said we should dress appropriately-Ichigo we're not doing that in the kitchen!" she moaned when his hand slipped under her top to trace along her breast.

"Dress appropriately? Those heels look like weapons compared to let's go have lunch shoes, whatever happened to sneakers?" he asked, blatantly ignoring her kitchen statements. He traced around her nipple and watched her bite her lip and shudder.

"Y-you know Rangiku, she gives us a dress code for sleepovers, Ichigo I meant it when I-hah!"

"You were saying?" he asked innocently against her stomach.

"This is a k-kitchen! We eat in here! Our visitors eat here!" she garbled, raising her hips to his face.

He ignored her stammering and popped her shorts button open and pulled them down slightly. "It's not like we aren't gonna clean it babe, just relax and stop thinking, just this once"

"You're a doctor, isn't hygiene supposed to be your thing?" She said breathlessly.

She barely registered when her shorts were thrown over his shoulder and his face was between her legs, kissing her outer thigh. He traced a finger over her underwear, pressing down over her clit and he reveled in the gasps she made.

"But Hime, you're so wet. You sure you wanna stop right now?" He knew he had her, she was panting really hard and biting her lip. Absently he noted the change of song in the background to one he didn't recognize.

"You've been updating these annoying playlists haven't you," he mused almost absently, tracing her lower lips with his finger.

"I-Ichigo stop playing," she said breathlessly, trying to rub herself against his finger.

"I thought you said not in the kitchen though," he said playfully pulling his hand away. She gasped and grabbed his hand, keeping it in place.

"If you stop I swear I'll starve you, just this once Ichigo," she growled his words back at him.

He listened to the song, ignoring her pleas while quickly made work of her thongs. In the back of his mind he made a mental note to have a chat to Rangiku about letting Orihime out in the world with her ass on show. Imagine all the men that were staring at her today. That wouldn't do at all.

"What's the name of this group," he asked, spreading her lower lips and casually flicking his finger over her clitoris and reveling in the gasps and cries she made.

"I-nn, does it really matter now Ichigo, please," she moaned.

"We're not rushing, now tell me," he said, giving her clit another light pinch.

"Um...I...think they're called BTS, something like that," she gasped unconsciously lifting her leg over his shoulder. Now she was lying on the counter, eyes closed and panting, cupcakes long forgotten.

"Good girl," he said before diving his head between her legs. The first lick to her lower lips has her keening, her hands reaching for purchase in his hair and gripping insanely tight. He could barely make sense of what she was saying, he instead worked on pushing her towards the brink of orgasm, alternating between licking, sucking and blowing until he felt her thighs start to tremble uncontrollably.

"OhmygodIchigo-wha, why are you stopping?!" She almost screeched, leaning up as much as her body would allow her to.

He smirked and adjusted them both so she could feel his hardness against her thigh.

"Because now I'm going to fuck you. Hard."

"Then what're you waiting for, fuck me," she whispered against his lips.

His eyes almost rolled back into his head.

"Well since you asked so nicely..."

* * *

"So," he said casually pulling his scrubs back up and looking around the kitchen as if nothing happened, "are you gonna finish those cupcakes now?" He smirked at the heavily panting, slightly shaking girl on the counter.

"I-you know I'm gonna have to start them over now Ichigo," she said, trying to sit up on the counter and failing. "Right after I disinfect the kitchen-ohmygosh I can't believe we just did that," she said covering her face.

He walked over to the dryer and pulled out a t shirt for her to wear. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, sex is sex Hime, plus it's not like we did it on them"

"But not in the kitchen! Your family is coming here to eat on Saturday have you no shame?! Plus it's the principle of it, I gotta make new ones"

"Shameless only for you," he said lifting her off the counter. "I love you."

The stern look on her face transformed to one of bashfulness and she hid her face in his chest. "I know what you're doing you know Ichigo."

"I know, but I still love you. Now how bout I help you clean up and then I can shower and take my nap? After that shift and our little roll around I gotta admit I'm quite knackered" He said squeezing her tight.

"You go sleep. I'll clean up, you'll do it wrong or even worse distract me more," she grumbled.

"You like my distractions," he said over his shoulder, heading to their bathroom.

"Ichigo,"

"Babe?"

"I love you too," she said grinning and biting her lip.

"Of course you do."

"One more thing,"

"Huh?"

"You're paying for and eating all these cupcakes."


End file.
